Revenge
by Forever South
Summary: Revenge(verb): To take vengance for; inflict punishment for; avenge This was all Jasmine wanted- and a certain demon could help her attain it


**_A/N: Well here's my very first Black Butler fic! Whew did this take FOR-EV-ER to write! Honestly I lost count with how many times I've come back to fix, and refix this. BUUTT I finished it and here we are!_**

**_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners I only own plot and Jasmine._**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Her Butler, Acquainted**

_Tick,_  
_Tock,_

_Tick,_  
_Tock_

A young woman sat at her desk, head deep in a stack of papers that needed to be filed away. Her mid back chocolate colored hair was messy and showing the most obvious signs of her stressing out. Looking up scowling she noticed the time for once since noon earlier in the day. 1:37 AM. "Wonderful..." She grumbled highly annoyed for not noticing how late it had gotten.

Her stormy grey gaze wondered around her office, through the glass door realizing that she was literally the last person at the Police Station. Sighing she leaned back in the cushy black chair rubbing the sleep away. A single beam of moonlight illuminated the room landing on her name plate.  
Jasmine Gonzalez- Detective.

Removing her hands, Jasmine looked at the bronze name plate amused. "Huh~ Never thought I'd have my name on a fricken' name plate with people under me, taking orders. Ironic how I just wanted to be a detective but my best friend and brother end up murdered- then have to have my parents dead in a river. All that, just so I can get the job."

Her eyes hardened. Jasmine was no longer amused by the object as she was disgusted by it. With a last glance she chucked it angrily at the wall.

"Just fan-fucking- tastic. Now I get the fun part to take down the son of a biscuit who did it. Hell, I'd even give my soul to avenge the people who didn't deserve to die!"

Right on cue a raven appeared at her open window flying in and landing on her shoulder. "Caw!"

The woman's anger went down a bit as she ran her hand along its smooth black feathers. "Good to see you too birdy dear~"

The raven cawed slightly at the words 'birdy dear.' It's unique red colored eyes seemed to shoot her a look like 'your still calling me that?' Jasmine laughed, her anger completely gone by now. It was always safe to say she was a bird person. She liked dogs and cats okay, but birds were more her thing.

"Hmmm, still can't believe no one's claimed you yet. Don't know why you'd hang 'round here though..."

The animal almost seemed to smirk. Tilting its head up, the bird stared straight into her eyes. Grey clashing with Red.

"Because I was waiting to see how long it would take you~"

"_**HOLY MOTHER OF-!"** _Jasmine shouted in surprise accidentally flinging the bird across the room in the process.

Cawing in displeasure the animal unfurled its wings flapping in place from where she threw him- nowhere near being hurt of any kind. It shot her a dirty look. "That's not a proper way for a lady to speak. Swearing worse than a seasoned sailor..."

Jasmine was dumbstruck. "Y-you can talk?!"

The raven made the slightest movement of its head, closing its eyes almost like it was taunting her. "Of course I can~"

She eyed the animal suspiciously. "The hell? Why start now?"

It's eyes snapped open and bored into her almost like it could see right through her and into her soul. "Because you've said the words I've been waiting for my lady."

Jasmine stood up grabbing a thick folder as a weapon. "W-what do you mean!? I have dead accurate aim bro, s-so watch out! W-who do you work for?"

The bird leisurely flew its way back over to the trembling young woman almost laughing in amusement. "Please~ That would do about as much harm to me as a pebble would do to you, but your right you do have a good arm. I congratulate you on winning against Ryan by the way. As for who I work for? Hmm let's not touch that subject just yet~"

The woman widened her eyes in fear. How would the bird, or whatever the hell it was know about how her and one of the guy investigators Ryan specifically made a bet on who could shoot four baskets in row since he was trash talking how girls couldn't aim worth shit?! (Jasmine walked off with 20 bucks more in her pocket that day and lowered Ryan's pride by a lot.) "Okay..seriously what the hell?"

Looking around, Jasmine shouted thinking she was being pranked. "Okay guys you got me! You can cut it out now!"

The creature, as she refused to call it a bird, looked at her bored. Yawning it blinked. "Are you done yet so we can move onto more important matters?"

"B-but your still talking!"

"Yes, and the grass is still green. Nothing's changed I'm afraid. "

Okay even she knew when a talking bird started sassing you that either A. you were vvverrrryyyy drunk, B. Insane/had mental problems, C. All of the above, or D. It was starting to get ticked off. Jasmine knew for a fact she wasn't A through C so it had to be D...

"Ya and sky's blue. Well technically indigo now but you understand me...I think. So um...what words are we talking about here specifically bird?"

The black bird gave a more melodic caw showing its happiness. "It' s about time we got to the matter at hand~ But please stop referring to me as 'Raven' much less, 'Birdy dear.' "

Jasmine nodded. "Okay dully noted. Woah, wait then what am I supposed to call you? And if you're not a raven then what are you exactly?"

"I'll answer what you want if you answer what I want~"

"Okay..."

The black bird narrowed it's blood red colored eyes. "Would you really give your soul to find the people who murdered your family?"

The woman paused. Opening her mouth, she quickly closed it seeing as no sound came out. Was she really willing to? Then agian nothing else was worth it. It didn't matter to her either way since she really had nothing else to live for. Turning to look at the bird, Jasmine could feel that it was genuinely asking for an answer. Not just some wishy-washy one but a real yes or no answer. Nodding she gazed into its erie red colored eyes.

"Of course, nothing else matters to me. Good a reason as any to die I guess." Jasmine surprised herself by how confident she sounded.

The bird's eyes gleamed. "Now how would you feel about a deal? A contract if you will~ "

"With...a bird?"

It frowned, cawing in irritation. "Right of course my fault my apologizes my lady." A black smoke and flurry of feathers surrounded and completely smothered the animal. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared leaving a man in its place.

Jasmine examined him, the man's face was long and divine almost as if it were carved by angels, his cheek bones were in the right place, the nose was straight, his lips thin and his brow high. His body was lean and tall but somewhat muscular as the clothes of the family butler adorn his body. And his hair, the darkest black like the feathers he was perviously encased in, it was long but not to long it was just possibly a little spiky especially in the back. His bangs on the other hand framed his face, giving him a sort of intimidating edge. But everything about him looked sharp and in order.  
Jasmine pursed her lips. A butler? The bird turned into a butler?

He looked like Queen Victoria era British Butler of some sort. When he opened his eyes it surprised Jasmine to see the same eerie red color.

"Does this form please you?" It (he, Jasmine didn't know what to call it at this point) chuckled giving her a bright smile. "Now about that contract...?

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. This had to be one hell of a contact for her to agree with a bird, butler, well...whatever it was! "Depends...I kinda need to know what you actually are and what the contract is in order to agree."

A spark of amusement flashed in it's red eyes. "Finally a smart one~ Well you see my lady I am, well to put rather bluntly a demon. As to my referring to the contract, I could help you carry out your task. However long it takes, I will be faithfully be your side and come at your beck and call."

Jasmine snorted in disbelief. "Right. Okay and that's all fine and dandy but this can't just be a one way offer...what's the catch birdy dear?"

The demon gave her a forced smile. Jasmine smirked right back. "Well I was right, smart you are. All I ask for in return is your soul. Even if I should die, my body is just but a simple casing. I would forever be at your side until your goal has been accomplished. No otherwise lies, tricks, or gimmicks my lady.

And should you agree you would be marked, in any place you wish on your body signifying that you are indeed mine and I yours for the time being. The more obvious the mark, the faster I would come to your call, the more loyal I would be. Of course this is all if you agree. If not that is perfectly fine. I shall take my leave and this would be all a mere dream!" He gave her a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching upward wanting to break out into a smirk. "It's your choice after all~"

Jasmine grew silent thinking. She wasn't one to believe of the supernatural, her mother always had- and in more ways than one her mother's paranoia had rubbed off on her. 'It's better to be paranoid than live blindfolded' Jasmine remembered her mother always cautioning her. 'It keeps you alive in sticky situations.'

One thing was being paranoid. Another was being completely ignorant and saying things as demons and the such weren't real as she had always told herself when she was staring one right in the face. Jasmine smiled knowing her mother's reactions if she were watching her at the moment. Slowly she nodded.

"Ya...I'll accept your contract, "

The demon looked at her expectantly. "But?"

Jasmine smirked. She was starting to like this demon. She could defiantly work with him. He could prove to be a useful resource to her yet~

"Two things, no three actually."

An eyebrow was raised. "Oh?"

"Ya. One if this is going to work out your going to need to ditch the whole butler attire and the whole old lingo like referring to me as 'lady' got it? Two seriously what the hell do I call you?

Because I seriously doubt I can walk around calling you birdy dear or raven in front of the rest of my co-workers. Much less when you do go all bird on me. A name. Not that hard. And lastly three. How can I seriously tust that your not going to turn on me half way through because it's taken so long, and nom nom nom you eat a couple months early?"

The demon smirked obviously entertained. "I'll see what I can do about that~ As for the second option- that's soly up to you. To seal the contract you say you agree, decide where you want the mark, and name me. You hurt me...you really do. How could you think of me as lying and dishonorable?"

"You're a demon?"

"Hmm...point taken. But ah, well let's say there's worse things than hell. Trust me that's saying a lot. Now anymore questions?"

Jasmine frowned. "No...and I think I'll trust your judgment on that last part...So let's get started I guess."

The demon gave a large closed eyed grin. "Wonderful~ Now say that you agree to this contract."

Jasmine doubted that really had anything to with it but she went along with it. "I agree to this contract."

He nodded. "Good. Now decide where you want your mark. Remember the more visual- "

" -The mark the stronger the bond. Ya, ya I got that much already."

The demon pursed his lips. This was going to be one long contract...

Jasmine thought about it. She wanted a strong bond that's for sure but she didn't exactly want to ware an eyepatch either. "An arm work?"

"Good a place as any...I suppose."

"Are you dead set on an eye?"

"Maybe~ Remember the bond!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little, yes...~"

Jasmine huffed in frustration. "Fine! My left eye then!"

The demon smirked nodding. "Very good choice! This may be a bit painful...bare with me."

A bit was a understatment. Jasmine literally felt like her eye was being burned. Like someone took a fiery hot needle or somthing and kept repeadtly stabbing her eye with firece amounts of heat. Seething in pain she literally hissed. Some point later when she was able to actually move without her whole head feeling like it was about to explode- Jasmine looked up at the demon glaring.

"Dammit Sebastian...! That wasn't a little bit of pain!"

The demon blinked surprised. "What did you call me?"

Jasmine stared thinking over what she just said. "Se-...bastian..."

"Is this your final name for me?

The woman nodded slowly. "I guess...I guess so...Huh. How fitting. Being named after my brother- who coincidentally we're avenging his death...But enough of that. I name you Sebastian Michealis!"

The demon smiled bowing. "As you wish~ As of now our contract has been activated. I am now but your humble servant."

Jasmine nodded yawning. Her eyes glowing in the darkness of the early hours of the morning. One eye- her left one- was a bright purple with a star pattern somehow etched into it, the other it's normal soul piercing grey. It was a rather unnerving combo but it's what Jasmine was unfortunately stuck with as of now. "Okay that's nice...how about we go home?"

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish. May I ask how is it that I will get in?"

Jasmine smirked. "Easy~ I just happened to go out and buy myself a pet bird. I do hope you like big sparkly cages birdy dear~"

Sebastian frowned arching a brow. "You must be joking..."

Jasmime shook her head. "Of course not! Do you have any idea what the people in my building will think if I bring in a good looking guy with a British accent that they've never seen before? Note that most of the people here in the office live in those apartments too so...You want a gold bird cage or the pink one~?"

Sebastian forced a smile reaching for the office door. Holding it open for his new master to walk through he carefully placed his words. "Of course, and we wouldn't want anyone to speak...wrongly about you. Oh? You really think I'm good looking my lady?"

She snorted rolling her eyes grabbing her car keys from her back pocket as she quickly locked up the office and headed out to the parking lot. "For a demon ya. Then again your the first I've met so your setting the bar pretty high. Come on Sebastian, let's go home."

The demon smiled quickly appearing by the driver's seat, hand open for the car keys. "Yes lets, but I think it would be better if I drive. Your much to tierd to do such a thing. We wouldn't want you hurting others do we?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes tossing the keys over to her new butler. "Fine. Whatever floats your boat. You know how to drive?"

"Of course."

"Got a driver's license?"

"That would be...?"

"Right...first thing we'll do tomorrow. Just try not to get pulled over okay?"

"Certanly~"

"Wait...do you even know where my apartment is?"

"I have an idea..."

Jasmine yawned nodding sleepily. With one last look at the office she rested her head on the door quickly buckling in before closing her eyes. "Then that's all I need to know. Wake me up when we're there..."

Sebastian smiled putting the keys into the ignition. "Right...my lady~"

Out the corner of his eye he saw his new master move getting more comfortable.

Shaking his head, the demon turned the keys waiting for the car to start. Sighing he drummed his long, gloved fingers against the wheel. Finally, Sebastian pulled the car in reverse smoothly.

"Hmm~ Not much different from a carriage I suppose." He mused to himself careful to not disrupt his mistress.

As soon as he pulled out of the parking lot, he stopped at the stop sign and decided to adjust the rearview mirrors. Pausing, he tilted his head looking closer.

A flash of blonde streaked through the bushes.

A smirk flashed on the demon's face. "They'll stay away if they know what's good for them."

Chuckling Sebastian finished fixing the mirror and drove off into the early morning.

He felt certain that this would be an eventful contract~

* * *

Two people shifted in the bushes next to where the detective's car used to be.

"So~ Looks like Gonzalez got's herself a little buddy huh~?"

The first person stood up walking out of the bush, sitting on the side-walk. Their gaze watching the car drive off in the distance. With a huff they took the camouflage hat off their head letting a silvery blonde cascade of hair fall down her back. She smirked. "Well won't this be more fun~?"

The second person scrambled, quickly trying to join the other before she noticed. "Y-ya! But...um...what if Boss finds out?"

The woman turned her steely gaze on the shorter person. "Naturally Boss _will_ know not like it's gonna make difference. So what if she's got herself a boy toy?" A devious glint sparkled in her icy blue eyes. "It only makes the game funner~"

The second person took their own camo hat off, running a hand through her shorter light brown hair. She looked at the blonde nervously. "Let the games begin?"

The blonde smirked folding her arms across her chest, nodding. "Indeed~ Let the games begin...We'll get you Gonzalez. You can't run, you can't hide, and you've deffently screwed that dudes life."

She laughed turning away and walked straight into the van hiding in the thick undergrowth behind the bushes. "Have fun rotting in hell~"

The petite brunette squeaked after the blonde. "W-wait for me...!"

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was it!? I love you guy's imput and everything...soooo review please? I even welcome flames because honestly, without them how would anyone get better at writing?**

**And if I made our dear Sebby OOC I apologize, and yes don't worry we'll all find out who the the two chicks at the end were. Well...you will. I already know~ -cue evil laugh-**

**Don't forget to drop by for the next chapter~!**

**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


End file.
